


Long Lost Love.

by simpingpoet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Coming of Age, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, POV Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingpoet/pseuds/simpingpoet
Summary: Tanaka Ryunosuke accidentally bump into his long awaited crushㅡKiyoko Shimizuㅡunder a grand christmas tree, mistletoes, festive lights, and between the crowds of people. He smiled to her awkwardly, "it's been ten years isn't it? how's life?"-"a-are you single?" Ryu stutters. Kiyoko lift her face, facing Ryu with brow arched, furrowing. “Well, I don’t want to kiss a married woman..” Shimizu lets out a cute chuckles, "SAY LESS."It’s indeed a happy new year. For both of them, Long Lost Love.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	Long Lost Love.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!11!1!!!1!!11!1!!1! HAPPY NEW YEAR YALL~~ I don't even know how to hype a new year's eve, I've always stayed at home with my family, doing nothing. But I have an idea how to spend it this year. yea~ writing an au. It's a one shot, fluff, time skips, straight:) and ofc haikyuu ksksksk
> 
> pls ignore the typos and pardon me for a lot of grammar errors, English is not my first language:D

˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚ christmas night ˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚

The bar is almost too crumpled for a christmas night.. aren't people suppose to spend time with their families instead of hanging out here?

_Again, it's not even my problem.._

Tanaka took the indoor seat, the one near a heater. He chose _sake_ as his friend tonight before the real friendㅡwhom he had already invited beforeㅡcome. He would gladly chose beer or some ginger ale instead of _sake_ , but there was a sudden ache in his heart, remembering his unvisited old parents far away in his hometown. He was so caught up with his works that anything else seems so out of place.

Tanaka gulp one glass, to tidy up his mind.

“Hoy!” Tanaka instinctively looking for where did the voice came from. In front of the restaurant entrance, there standing the man he’s been waiting for. Noya.

They still being friends for years even after graduated and split away in each other’s lane. Tanaka chug his _sake_ a whole, then letting out a huge burp. “Calm down, my man. The night’s just begin~” Noya said as he sit down on the other chair. Now they’re facing each other.

“You only invited me?” Noya asked, drape his coat on the chair’s backrest. Tanaka nods.

_He’s quiet tonight._

_Too quiet._

Noya thinks.

“Okay, so?” He asked again. Forcing the bald tipsy man to tell him what happened. The latter put his glass down aggresively, causing everyone to stare at them for a sec out of the sound it makes.

“Ah.. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ryu stand up and bent over to everybody. He sighs deeply before finally open up his mouth to say something.

“Here’s the thing.. I guess, I’ve been waiting for long enough, isn’t it? I mean, Shimizu. We don’t even know if she’s gonna comeback here or not... No.. no no no, Noya if you think I’m tired. Not at all! How could I?!” He let out a sigh for the _nth_ time, “I’m just.. I’m afraid that I’m just waiting for a taken woman, a married woman, a mom of some kids out there.. I’m afraid that I’ll just be an unvisible burden to her heart. I can’t let her live like that..? Right?” Ryu’s eyes are sparkling with tears. His voice gradually shaking as he said all of that.

But as expected, Noya’s not even take it seriously. He laughed, “I mean— yea! Ouch..” He clutches the left side of his chest, where his heart placed.

Tanaka shake his head in disbelief. “I’m gonna die alone,” he uttered. “No, man~! I’m here, I’ll put away your ash... if you want.” Noya shrugged. Ryu knew it wasn’t a good idea to ask Noya for an advice. But at least, his mind feels less heavy from telling this to someone else. To be frankly honest, he was guilty for letting Kiyoko gone overseas and not letting her know he loves her.

Always.

“Do you want a serious answer, buddy?” Noya said in a calm tone, not his usual self, Tanaka thinks to himself.

“I heard Mrs. Shimizu will be home for christmas and new year’s eve. I don’t know about her status tho.. pretty sure she hasn’t married yet, let alone having kids.. welp, sorry for not telling you sooner, I just don’t want to make you all giddy up and let you down for unachieved expectation.. However, buddy.. you know that no one could belies fate. Anyways, Merry Christmas!” Noya lift his glass up to have a toast with his sad bestfriend.

“How am I even fated with her?”

_Cring._

They both set aside Tanaka’s heart problem and spend the christmas night delightful with a lot of giggles and dad jokes. People might thought they’re gay.

˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚ new year’s eve ˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚

**08.36pm**

Bestfriend!

Should we go to the countdown?

It’ll be fun!

I’ll invite others too~

Sorry, Noya

Imma stay at home:D

Too tired

From what?!

Well..

I ACCEPT NO REJECTION

Will arrive at your condo in 15 minutes

Brb

Tanaka reads the last text noya send him over and over again. Literally not wanting to go anywhere. He wanted to cry to his sleep, reminiscing the time whem he could have told Shimizu about his feelings but didn’t.

But his life needs to go on. He drags his feets lazily to the wardrobe, wearing a comfortable warm jogger pants, long coat, and a crochet scarf he got from last year christmas. His broken heart wouldn’t let him feeling the hype of end year celebration this year. Sucks.

He put on a pair of thick socks and a nice sneakers, walk out of his room to wait for Noya on the side of the road in front of his condo building. “I guess it’s time to move on,” he murmurs.

_Tin! Tin!_

The sound of Noya’s scooter honk wake Tanaka’s up from his daze. He runs into him in tiny, “It’s cold, let’s go.” Said Tanaka. Noya hand him a helmet. “No need to rush, it’s still nine.” Noya observing how Tanaka hastily put the helmet like something chasing after him. “Are you okay?”

“No. I’m just sad.” Tanaka mutters.

“Ah.. okay.. I’m sorry for interupting your sad hours. WELL YOU SHOULD BE INTERUPTED, I’M DOING DEEDS! Thank me later,” Noya screams his lungs out to the empty road before starting the scooter in full speed, heading to the townsquare.

Ryu is currently holding his coat tightly between his and Noya’s body. While the other hand keeping the helmet on. His bestfriend is indeed out of his mind, driving like a lunatic.

“You don’t have to drive this fast!” He shouts. Noya only gives him a chuckle as an answer, completely ignoring him.

The festive light of the townsquare is now can be seen. Indicates that they’re nearby already. Ryu feels the night breeze through his hair as he put away one of his hand from holding on the helmet. His uncovered hair flying here and there, sometimes slapping his face. He wishes that this year unfortunate will eventually left him alone so as his heavy heart will eventually go away.

Noya finally slowing down his scooter, park it on the outer parking lot. Tanaka pull out and open his helmet, hand it back to the owner. “Wait for me!” Noya exclaim. “I know!” Ryu exclaim back.

“You looks like you’ll leave me here!”

“Well, I won’t!”

“Stay put, then!”

“I AM!”

“No! Your legs are bouncing!”

“Shut it!”

“I drive you here!”

“Who said you didn’t?!”

“You looks like you don’t care”

“I SWEAR TO GOD NOYA SHUT UP!”

“Uh.. guys?” A man with black coat, black shirt underneath, black long pants, black hair, black iris, black.. “Are you guys alright?” He asked worriedly. The two questioned guys looking at each other confusedly. They nods in sync.

The all black man in front of them smile gently, a dad smile. “DAICHI-SAN!!” Noya run to hug him after he finished parking his scooter.

The three then walk together to the place where the appointment set. There was Tobio, Hinata, and the unwanted guest Bokuto already waiting for them. The others are late. So they start the setting right away, not wasting any time.

While they get busy with everything, Tanaka stand still between them, holding the picnic carpet with sweating palms.

_Is that.. Shimizu..?_

˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚ they met at last ˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚

Tanaka’s gaze locked to the stunning woman two blocks away. Her head looking up to festive lights up there. As if counting on them one by one. Her—covered with glasses—eyes are brown-shining-brightly. The most beautiful of them all. Her slender fingers tug in her hair behind her ears, her cheeks are rosy, her lips are plump. Perfection written on her body.

Moving to the personality. Shimizu is a strong independent woman. She knows how to place herself in the society. She’s smart. She can beat everyone, not to mention he himself. Kiyoko Shimizu, the love of his life. Is here.

“Cut it, man! Work your ass!” Bokuto shouts to his ears. Ryu stomped his feets, getting angry. “Shut up. I’m looking respectfully to my future.” Bokuto furrows. “What future? I only see darkness.”

Daichi hit Bokuto’s head off, grinning his teeth. “Let him be..” He whispers. Bokuto nods awkwardly and step aback.

“You’re not gonna say hi to her or something?” Daichi take away the picnic carpet from Tanaka. The latter moving his gaze to daichi, now staring at him blankly. Daichi lift his brows up, still trying to get the carpet from Tanaka’s grip.

Tanaka feels a palm tapping his shoulders lightly from behind. “You need to try at least once, Tanaka-san,” Hinata said, his eyes forming two half moons.

His heart thumping so hard all of a sudden. He steps away slowly, going to Shimizu’s direction. Bokuto kicks his ass, making him walk faster, shouting a lot of words which don’t even listened by him. Everything’s got blurry and unheard. He just so happy that whatever Noya said about ‘fate’ looks like finally show themselves to him.

A night insect going into the gaping lips of Tanaka, make him choked from his own breath. He’s back to reality.

_It’s an ocean of people._

And from this point of view, he can’t find shimizu at all. He can’t see her.

_Oh no._

He look around him, trying to figure out where he is. The bakery. It’s a block away from where he saw Shimizu was. He keeps walking towards wherever it is.

Chanting to himself, _please let me meet her let me meet her let me meet her, Osama._

When he got out of breath, walking in between the crowds. He finally stopped. Clenching his fists. How could he be so reckless and dazed? Why didn’t he just try to focus and stay calm?

Right after everything that goes on his head, the disappointment he felt, the hurts of being failed again.

He went back to where he came.

Tanaka give up.

And out of nowhere, he heard the familiar laughs and chatters from a very near distance. But then again, he still can’t find it. He walks towards it anyway. Like a dog.

_Why are these people so tall?_

˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚ long lost love ˚ ༘♡ ⋆｡˚

Tanaka Ryunosuke accidentally bump into his long awaited crushㅡKiyoko Shimizuㅡunder a grand christmas tree, mistletoes, festive lights, and between the crowds of people.

They stop and stare each other for some time. Speechless. Realising it's someone they knew. Someone more than they knew before. Someone they waited to come.

And from that minutes on, Tanaka knows he's not the only one longing for other's presence.

Tanaka with his determined self, put his self together. He smiled to her awkwardly, "it's been ten years isn't it? how's life?" Kiyoko seems a little bit startled to the question but immediately controlling herself, "it's good. you?" Ryu couldn’t help himself to hug Kiyoko, his hands holding Kiyoko's shoulders tightly, tight enough to make Kiyoko holds her breath for awhile, head burried.

Long sigh escaped Ryu’s lips, "I still love you this whole unmeasurable time." He whispers. It only takes two seconds for Kiyoko to hug him back, just as tight and warm. There’s something inside her stomach flapping their wings excitedly, tickling.

"Then let me borrow your kisses, I'll promise to give it back right away." Tanaka's eyes wide-opened. He parted their bodies, palms resting on Kiyoko's both arms, slightly squeezing it. His face evident confusion and hope. Kiyoko answer him with a prettiest eye smile Ryu's ever seen. He slowly close the gap between them, until both of their nosetips touch each other. Exchanging steamy breath.

Maybe Tanaka was too slow, maybe he was too careful, maybe he was doubtful that it makes Shimizu thinks she needs to make a move. In a split second, their lips touching each other. It was a soft lovely peck. It's one quiet, dim, and solemn moment.

Kiyoko parted their lips as she can't see any progress. Until Ryu pull her face again, holding her under the jaw, caressing it as he devours her plump sweet lips. Both closing their eyes, feeling the blessings with their body. It was all happened like a magic, like a fate. Like they were meant to be.

_B_ _ut was_ _Mrs. Shimizu_ _still single?_

Suddenly that question came to Ryu’s mind, it stops him from doing whatever he do right now. Kiyoko opened her eyes. Her face red from embarrassement, thinking she wasn’t enough. Her head hung low, refuse the gaze of the man in front of her.

Tanaka mantaining his palms touching her cheeks, gently tapping it with his thumb, "a-are you single?" Ryu stutters. Kiyoko lift her face, facing Ryu with brow arched, furrowing. “Well, I don’t want to kiss a married woman..” Said Tanaka, removing his hands from Kiyoko, put it inside his pant’s pocket and another one on the back of his head. Feeling guilty.

Shimizu lets out a cute chuckles, "SAY LESS." She said enthusiastically, threw her body onto Ryu’s. Which welcomed by the man, enveloping her body, putting assurance in every touch of his.

Shimizu smiling widely, hiding her face inside the crook of Ryu’s neck, breathing in the scent of her long lost love. The one she thought would never came true. The one she thought was too coward to ask her out that she has to wait for years.

It’s indeed a happy new year. For both of them, now The Love of The Lifetime.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoyed˘͈ᵕ˘͈
> 
> ㅡ based on Urban Dictionary :  
> Long Lost Love is a love that kindled long ago, but never reached it's full potential. That both people felt but may have never communicated fully to the other. That if again found, may truly be the love of a lifetime..


End file.
